Draco's Been a Bad Boy
by killer-the-cat
Summary: Draco's been a bad boy, now daddy has to come make amends for him. Not slash. Smut ficlet.


Hello all. This is my short little smut ficlet. It's been rolling in my head for sometime begging to come to life on paper. This is very badly written! But it's fun. It is very A/U and unrealistic. There is no plot. Just pointless fun smut-something we all need more of A/N The Thorn in this story is just a character. First off 'cause I hate thinking of new pseudonyms and second off I know that this will please the real Thorn to no end. I think I would have to fucking kill myself if I had fantasies of the real Thorn fucking Lucius Malfoy. ((Get away from him bitch-he's mine- j/k)). And with that we begin:  
  
Draco felt anger rise into his chest as he looked across the desk at his newly appointed DADA professor, Thorn Addams. Professor Addams was a tall, pretty witch who had red hair and bright azure eyes and a quick temper to match the hair. Only six weeks into the new year and he had already been in trouble with her four times.  
  
"Okay Draco, your detention will be Friday at six and I will be owling your father. You are dismissed."  
  
Draco huffed out of the room. He didn't mind the detention so much as Professor Addams' detentions were always easy. He hated having his father owled however. He knew his father would come to the school to ream him out. Again. He shook his head. He thought it Professor Addams would be easy on him because she was an old school friend of his fathers.  
  
As expected Lucius Malfoy came up to the school and directly to Professor Snape's office. Professor Snape let him into the Slytherin common room. Lucius quickly found Draco lounging on a couch with Pansy Parkinson. Lucius preceded to berate him for ten minutes. Then Lucius took off for Professor Addams quarters.  
  
He entered without knocking and locked the door behind him. He turned around.  
  
Professor Addams was standing in the middle of the room wearing a red silk nightgown.  
  
Lucius walked over to her.  
  
"So I hear Draco's been a bad boy again." He said right before he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Thorn immediately reciprocated the kiss and started peeling off Lucius' cloak.  
  
Lucius broke the kiss off after a while. "It's probably been hard on the boy. He is not used to being punished for his actions."  
  
"Hard on Draco? That Potter brat probably thinks I like him since I've been defending him. No stop thinking about Draco and start stripping."  
  
Lucius grinned, "Yes M'am"  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed the spaghetti straps of her night gown passed her shoulders. The flimsy gown floated to the floor leaving Thorn clad in only a pair of red string bikini underwear.  
  
"I didn't mean strip me," she said frustrated as she tugged on the clasps of his vest. She made haste disposing of his vest and shirt. She rubbed her hands over his chest paying close attention to his nipples. She moved her hands to his shoulders and bent her head down by his waist. She then proceeded to run her tongue from his bellybutton to his neck.  
  
He lunged forward putting kisses along her collarbone while he removed his hands from her shoulders to her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles and felt her nipples harden beneath his touch.  
  
"Oh, Lucius," she moaned.  
  
She sank down to her knees and unbuttoned his pants. Once they were down around his ankles, he kicked off his shoes and had her remove his socks and slacks completely.  
  
She rubbed his erection through his boxer shorts.  
  
Lucius threw his head back in ecstasy.  
  
Thorn smiled wickedly, rid him of his bothersome boxers and released his erect penis. She ran her tongue along the length of the shaft while her fingers explored his balls.  
  
Once her tongue reached the head of his penis, she gave it a kiss and stood up.  
  
Lucius looked at her in amazement. "Surely you jest?"  
  
Her grin just got wider.  
  
"you'll pay for your teasing," He growled.  
  
He picked her up and threw her on the bed. In one fluid movement he discarded her underwear onto the floor.  
  
He pushed her knees apart and began kissing his way up her inner thigh. When he reached his desired destination, he let his tongue dart in and out slowly.  
  
She began to squirm and tried to bring her hips up to meet his mouth fully, but he held her down firmly.  
  
He raised his eyes to meet hers. There was a silent pleading within them for him to stop the torture.  
  
"We don't like playing games when we aren't the instigator, do we?" he asked. Her eyes turned hard. "Fuck me Lucius," she demanded.  
  
"As you wish my dear."  
  
In one swift motion, he pushed her legs further apart and entered her. Thorn gasped with contentment at this action.  
  
He began thrusting at a medium pace, but when Thorn started rocking her hips harder against his, he began pumping into her harder and faster.  
  
There was a sheen of sweat on Lucius' hard body. Thorn picked her head off the pillow and bit his shoulder tasting the saltiness of it.  
  
Luckily Thorn had remembered to put a silencing charm on her room. Upon climaxing she screamed loud enough that the Gryffindors on the other side of the castle would have heard it.  
  
She dug her nails into Lucius' back.  
  
Lucius climaxed seconds later and with a groan he fell on top of her.  
  
For a few blissful moments they laid there. Lucius on toip kissing her breasts and Thorn running her hands thru Lucius' silky, white-blond hair.  
  
Lucius rolled off of her and said, "Thank Merlin, my son is a troublemaker."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Fini  
  
Well hoped you liked it. I don't really care either way because this wasn't meant to be a serious fic. So flame away if you lik, I don't give a rat's arse. P.S. Adam Sandler lovers-the medium pace bit was for you all!  
  
Kisses and curses-Killer 


End file.
